


Spring Heat

by feihu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fic request by Perkyandproud on lj. Konomi Takeshi owns the Tenipuri boys, and Perkyandproud owns the prompt.</p><p>Fandom: Tenipuri<br/>Pairing: Inui/Yuuta<br/>Rating: Anywhere from Fluff to Smut is fine, just go with what the story calls for :-)<br/>Prompt: Inui really is a cat-person. He can hide his ears and tail, but not his irises, so he wears glasses. Data gathering is because of that Cat Curiosity thing. Yuuta finds out somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perkyandproud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/gifts).



Inui groaned as he woke up, a feverish feeling clouding his brain. He’d read the books and knew that he was likely entering a heat cycle, but it was hardly a convenient time. Inui had been hoping it would wait and hit him in the winter so he could wait it out at home and blame it on a cold or the flu. However, since it was late May, he would have to suck it up and go to school. If it got too bad he could always claim a late hitting illness and stay home regardless. Stumbling into his kitchen, Inui pulled out a bottle of a sweet drink he’d brewed specifically in preparation for his first heat. The tomes and texts had given him a variety for formulas and recipes for drinks that would suppress the feverish feeling and hopefully his inevitable aching need to mate. Downing the syrupy sweet juice with a grimace, he packed a few extra bottle in his bag to get him through the day before showering and heading out to morning practice. It wouldn’t do for the captain of the high school tennis team to be late after all.

Yuuta took a deep breath as he stepped onto Seigaku’s high school campus. Even though he was already in his second year, he had decided to switch schools just after the start of the year. He knew his brother was very curious as to why, but Yuuta just wasn’t comfortable talking about it yet. Heading toward tennis practise, he was glad that he’d gotten a spot as a regular at last week’s tennis practice. Looking up at the sky as he headed toward the tennis courts, he couldn’t help but to hope that the predicted rain storm would wait until tonight since Inui had offered to train with him after school. As he entered the locker room, he noticed that his new captain was the only other one there yet, and he looked a little under the weather. Giving his senpai a look of concern, Yuuta reached out and gently touched Inui’s arm. “Buchou, are you alright? You look a little feverish?”

Inui had to stifle a moan as Yuuta touched him, though the contact made a few things click into place. From what the books had said, his kind only ever entered heat when their mates were near and able to be claimed. Since they mated for life, the age of first heat varied greatly from male to male. Now it made sense why he was in heat so young. The younger boy next to him had enraptured him since middle school, and now that Fuji Yuuta was back at Seigaku it seemed he had subconsciously met his match. Clearing his throat as he mentally counted how many bottles of the sweet juice he had packed, Inui turned to reassure his delectable kohai. “I’ll be fine Yuuta-kun. I’m not sure if I’m coming down with something, but at the moment I don’t feel like I need to go home or anything like that.”

“If you start feeling any worse let me know OK? You spend so much time worrying about this team and living up to Tezuka-san and you don’t need to. But you do need to let someone else worry about you once in a while.” Yuuta tried to not blush as he pulled away and started changing into his tennis uniform.

Inui blinked in surprise behind his glasses. Yuuta was worried about him? What had he ever done to give the younger boy a reason for such concern? Was it because he had offered to work with Yuuta on his modification of the twist spin shot after practice? Yes, that was likely all that it was. Sighing mentally, he finished changing, downed another bottle of the sweet juice with another grimace, and went to go get the courts ready for morning practice. “If I start feeling worse I’ll be sure to let you know Yuuta-kun. Hopefully I will still be able to work with you this afternoon. I’ll see you on the courts for practice.”

Yuuta’s shoulders slumped as Inui left the locker room. Of course he thought Yuuta was only concerned because they were going to be working together after practice. Kicking himself mentally as he tied his shoes, Yuuta stormed out of the locker room as the rest of the regulars started trickling in. He was so angry at himself for blowing his chance with Inui that he had plowed right through Momo and Kaidoh without a second thought. Leaving his racket leaning against the fence, he began doing basic warm-ups and stretches to loosen up as he kicked himself for blowing things with Inui that morning.

=======

Later that afternoon, Inui was feeling a little bit better. He figured that a good deal of that was having spent the day of classes away from Yuuta. Speaking of the ginger haired teen, Inui wasn’t entirely sure where he was until he saw Yuuta pulling his brother off to the side to speak with him in private. Following silently, Inui was glad to be part cat since it made it much easier to sneak around without being heard. Settling into an out of sight spot near the siblings, he pulled out his trusty notebook and got ready to take notes on the conversation about to unfold.

“Saa, what’s bothering you Yuuta?” Fuji Syuusuke titled his head to the side as he looked at his younger brother in concern despite the ever present smile on his face.

Yuuta leaned against the side of the storage shed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I think I blew it Aniki. Inui-buchou looked like he wasn’t feeling well this morning and when I basically told him I was worried, he thought I was just saying it because he was going to help me tonight on my twist shot. I completely blew my chance at any kind of deeper relationship with him didn’t I?”

Fuji’s smile dropped and his eyes opened a bit and he stepped forward to put his hand on Yuuta’s arm. “Yuuta, you’re interested in Inui-kun? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Yuuta shrugged his brother’s hand off and scoffed. “Aniki I hate to burst your bubble but you aren’t the entire reason I left Seigaku in my first year of middle school and you aren’t the reason I’m back now either.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuuta slid down the wall and draped his arms over his knees. “I almost stayed when I was in middle school you know. I could have learned to live with being your little brother, found a way to make friends who cared about me with nothing to do with you and played tennis somewhere else. I left because I was afraid Inui-san wouldn’t see me in your shadow. If I made a name for myself somewhere else then he would notice me for me. And I came back because I did that already. I couldn’t stay at St Christopher, and I’m still not ready to tell you why so please don’t push it OK? But I came back here because Inui-san sees me as me and not as your little brother. I’ve liked him since the first time I saw him and he just sees me as his kohai. And I don’t know how to change it.”

Fuji knelt down and hugged his brother, frowning to himself as Yuuta’s entire body twitched. But he didn’t get pushed away so he counted that as a win. “Yuuta, have you tried to telling him that? I know you don’t usually talk about yourself and how you’re feeling, but for all his data Inui-kun isn’t psychic. To be honest he’s pretty dense when it comes to people’s emotions so he might not have even had any clue that you’re interested in him.”

Before Yuuta had a chance to respond to his brother, there was a loud clap of thunder followed by a torrential downpour. Leaping to his feet, Yuuta led the way back to the clubroom, grabbing his racket along the way. Dashing into the clubroom, Yuuta looked around through the chaos of the rest of the regulars and felt his heart clench when he didn’t see Inui standing among the rest of the team. Tossing his racket on the bench, Yuuta ran back outside and began screaming for Inui as he tried to find the older teen.

Inui had shoved his notebook under his shirt and hunched over to try and help keep it dry. He had been so stunned by what he overheard between Fuji and Yuuta that he was still hiding behind the bush he’d used as cover to eavesdrop on them both. Yuuta liked him? He was the reason the younger boy had come back to Seigaku? Perhaps the red head would be more receptive to him that he had previously thought. Pushing himself to his feet, Inui could feel the pins and needles sensation that told him he’d been crouched down too long. Stumbling toward the clubroom, Inui barely resisted the urge to hiss in displeasure at the downpour he was making his way through when he heard someone yelling for him. Looking up and blinking through the rain, he saw Yuuta looking for him, his jersey clinging to his chest and turning translucent from the water. Groaning at the sight of his unknowing mate dripping wet and looking more alluring than normal, Inui forced his legs to pick up the pace. The closer he got to Yuuta, the more he began to feel the fever and need to claim the beautiful teen in front of him.

Once Inui was close enough, Yuuta rushed forward and all but dragged him into the locker room. He had seen how the taller teen was nearly limping, and his face looked flushed and even more feverish than it had that morning. Hunting down a dry towel, he tuned out the sound of Momo and Kaidoh bickering and began fussing over Inui as he helped the captain dry off. Turning away from his crush to start peeling off his own soaked clothing, Yuuta headed toward the sinks and wrung his shirt out so that it wouldn’t hang wet in his locker. Shivering slightly as most of the team began filing out to head home with their umbrellas, he dismissed his brother and said that he would make sure Inui got home safely.

Inui grimaced under his towel as he heard Yuuta speaking to his brother. Doing a mental tally, he remembered that he had two bottles of the sweet juice left. If he downed both of those before they left, he might make it to his apartment without incident. Deciding that having to shower with the younger male nearby would be pushing his limits too far, Inui changed into dry clothes and got ready to leave while Yuuta did the same. Quickly downing both drinks, he missed the confused look that Yuuta gave him while he wasn’t looking. With his umbrella in hand, Inui opened the door and stuck the clear device outside to pop it open. Looking back into the locker room, Inui cocked his head to the side as he looked at Yuuta standing almost uncertainly in the center of the now empty clubroom. “Ready to go?”

Yuuta adjusted his book bag and cursed himself for forgetting to bring an umbrella of his own. Telling himself that Inui wouldn’t hurt him, he stepped closer to the exit and bit his lip as he looked at the ground. “I forgot to grab an umbrella this morning, is it OK if I share yours?”

Inui furrowed his eyebrows at the normally brash youth’s sudden reticence. “Of course, I don’t mind. It wouldn’t do for you to get sick. I don’t live very far, and you can borrow it to get home later.”

Forcing himself to relax, Yuuta stepped close enough to Inui to be covered by the umbrella once they both stepped outside. Chewing his lip as he waited for the older teen to lock the clubroom, Yuuta found himself wanting to lean into Inui’s side and soak up the warmth he was radiating. Taking a deep breath, he decided that he wanted to tell Inui the one thing he wasn’t ready to tell his own brother. “Ano, Inui-buchou, can I tell you something?”

“Of course Yuuta-kun. As your captain and your senpai, I’m always willing to listen to anything you need to talk about.” Inui wasn’t sure if Yuuta was going to confess his feelings or tell Inui the secret behind his transfer to Seigaku.

Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, Yuuta focused his eyes on the streets and buildings they were traveling instead of turning to look at the taller male next to him. “Actually there are two things I want to tell you, but the second one can wait. I don’t want to say that one first in case you think badly of me after the first. I haven’t told Aniki about why I left St Chris but I need to tell you for two reasons. One is to get it off my chest, and the other is because it’ll impact lineups when we face St Chris in tournaments. You can’t put me up against Mizuki in any match because it violates the restraining order I have against him.”

Inui sucked in a breath and resisted the urge to force Yuuta to look at him. He may not be the best at human interaction, but he knew that the red haired boy wouldn’t react well to that. “Restraining order? I can make sure I talk to Akazawa about where he’s putting Mizuki before planning line ups.”

Yuuta licked his lips and continued. “Yeah, you heard right. He, um, tried to rape me. That’s why I left. He came into my room one night while I was sleeping. I was having a...well a very pleasant dream to be honest...and I must have been talking in my sleep. Mizuki got jealous because I wasn’t dreaming about him. Next thing I knew I was waking up to him trying to use hie tie to bind my hands to my headboard. I screamed, he tried to shut me up by kissing me so I bit him and screamed more. If Akazawa-san and Yanagisawa-san hadn’t busted into my room, Mizuki would have raped me. That’s why I transferred back to Seigaku. My parents know because they are the ones who filed the restraining order, but I haven’t told either of my siblings.”

Inui felt blown away by what he had heard. His instincts were telling him to go and rip apart the evil thing that had dared try to hurt his mate, but his logical side told him there would a time and a place for that later on. At the moment he needed to reassure Yuuta that he didn’t think badly of him for something that had been out of his control. “Yuuta, I can assure you that I don’t think badly of you for what Mizuki tried to do to you. You had no control over his actions, that wasn’t your fault. If you still want to talk about the other thing, I’m more than willing to listen.”

Yuuta blushed lightly at Inui’s words as he he leaned subconsciously toward the taller boy. “I’m really glad that you feel like that. Because the other thing I want to tell you is that I like you Inui-buchou. I left Seigaku partly because I was afraid if I stayed in Aniki’s shadow you’d never notice me, and I came back here to be close to you when I left St Chris.”

Inui turned to smile down at Yuuta as they climbed the steps to his apartment. The rain wasn’t showing any signs of letting up, and he was reluctant to let the beautiful boy next to him walk home in it. “If you have time to come in, I have a secret of my own to tell you.”

Yuuta felt his heart skip a beat as Inui smiled at him. Nodding wordlessly at the invitation, he followed Inui inside and hung up his school uniform jacket before leaving his wet bags next to the door. Trailing along quietly as Inui lead the way to the kitchen and started some hot water for tea, he took the chance to look around the sparce apartment. “Ano, do you live here alone Buchou?”

Inui smiled a little sadly at Yuuta and nodded as the other boy slipped onto a stool at the island in the kitchen. One of his books was still open on the counter next to Yuuta, and Inui saw that the red head was trying to suppress his curiosity about the text. “Yes I do. My parents got transferred to Taiwan for their jobs but I didn’t want to move so they keep paying the bills and I have the place to myself. That book, it’s one of the reference texts about my kind. I’m not entirely human, none of the males in my family have ever been. We aren’t the only clan either but I’ve never met any of the others, just read about them.”

Yuuta smiled slightly as Inui handed him a cup of hot tea. Warming his hands on the mug he had been given, he did his best to not bombard Inui with questions by settling for just one. “So if you aren’t entirely human, what else are you?”

Inui chose a seat as close as he could to Yuuta without making the red head nervous. “Cat actually. Most families can suppress all three physical indicators-ears, tail, and eyes- but my family has over time lost the ability to suppress our eyes and make them normal looking. I suspect it relates to our need for glasses. Poor vision was clearly passed down from a mate somewhere in the Inui line.”

Gripping his mug tighter to resist the urge to reach for Inui’s glasses, Yuuta scooted his seat a little closer to his host. Because he was watching Inui so closely to see if his movement would be appropriate, Yuuta saw Inui’s nostrils flare slightly and heard the soft growl. The sound didn’t scare him, in fact it sent a bolt of lust straight to the pit of his stomach and he took a long drink from his tea to cover his reaction to the noise. “So uh, does this relate to why you’ve looked sick today?”

Inui growled in deep want as Yuuta shifted closer. He could smell the pheromones pouring off the younger man and it made him want to haul Yuuta to his bed and claim him hard and fast. Clearing his throat as he sipped his own tea, Inui shifted in his seat a bit to try and make a bit more room for his penis as it began to swell. “Yes it does. When my kind encounter their mates, it sends them into their first heat cycle. From what the books say, the first heat is the most intense; it makes you feel feverish and you have a driving need to claim your mate sexually and mark them so that no other like us can claim them. Mating is for life, and the books say to try and explain things in case a mate refuses-it has happened. If the mate accepts, it’s a bond for life. My kind will never take another partner if they outlive their mate, and usually the mate won’t take another husband either. I never expected to go through my first heat so soon, but I know why I have. Yuuta-kun, I don’t want to scare you away by telling you this, but you are my mate. I’ve felt a draw to you for years, the fact that your transfer to Seigaku triggered my heat is a logical deduction.”

Yuuta blushed and felt his pants tighten at Inui’s words. Draining the last of his tea, he faced the surface of the island as he spoke. “Mating is for life huh? That means that I’d always be yours? There’s something I left out when I was talking about what Mizuki did to me. The dream he walked in on was a wet dream...and you were the star of it Inui-san.” Yuuta turned to look at Inui and gave up on fighting the blush that was heating up his face. “I won’t refuse you or turn you away. But I do want to see your eyes. And the rest if you’re willing.”

Inui smiled and reached forward to pull Yuuta off of his own stool and into his lap. Wrapping one arm around the startled teen, Inui used his other hand to remove his glasses and set them down next to his mug as he focused on letting his ears and tail show. Purring as he leaned forward to nuzzle Yuuta’s neck, Inui rolled his hips up against the younger boy’s. “So you’ve had naughty dreams about me? Mm, that’s comforting to hear since I’ve had a fair share of them about you. I noticed you back before when you first started at Seigaku, but you left before I had a chance to get close to you. But now you’re mine, forever. By Konomi I need you Yuuta. I’ll make it good for you I promise.”

The sound of Inui purring next to his ear made Yuuta tilt his head back as his eyes slipped shut in want. From what he could feel with the angle he was sitting at and the fact that they were both still fully dressed, Yuuta could tell his senpai was quite endowed and would be able to fill him more than he had ever hoped or imagined. Gripping Inui’s hair and pulling gently, he pried the other off of his neck as he fished out his cellphone. “Let me call home and tell my mom I’m staying here because of the rain.”

Inui nodded and did his best to be patient as Yuuta called home. Staring into stormy grey eyes, he smiled as he saw how fascinated the other was with his own green cat eyes. Inui had looked in the mirror enough over the course of his life to know what Yuuta was seeing; emerald green irises around a vertical black pupil, no white space visible at all. He lacked the extra set of eyelids that actual cats had, but it have never seemed to be a problem. As he listened to Yuuta placate his mother, Inui had to bite his lip to keep from purring when a curious hand reach up to stroke the fur on one of his ears. With his eyes still trained on Yuuta’s face, he saw the smaller teen mouth the word soft with a nearly reverent look on his face. Inui smiled and leaned in to place soft kisses along his mate’s neck, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Yuuta’s skin as he waited for the phone call to end.

Yuuta slipped his phone back into his pocket and bent his head to lick Inui’s neck softly. The taller boy’s eyes were a striking sight, and the softness of his ears had pleased him. Hearing Inui purr at the movements of his tongue, Yuuta pulled back and looked into his soon to be lover’s eyes with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck. “Mom says they’re canceling school tomorrow because the ceiling caved in over three classrooms from the water. I have to be home for dinner tomorrow night but until then I’m all yours. There’s just one thing I have to say before you make me yours.”

Inui’s ears and tail twitched curiously. “What’s that?”

Yuuta smirked. “No way in hell are you having your way with me here. Call me a traditionalist, but I want my first time to be in a bed, not balancing precariously on a stool.”

Inui laughed a bit and leaned forward to kiss Yuuta soundly. Finally breaking away to breathe properly again, he secured his grip on the red head and stood. Walking toward his bedroom, he kissed Yuuta again and purred as the boy in his arms curled into him. “Your wish is my command love. You’re mine now, and I’ll always do my best to make you happy.”

Yuuta smiled and nuzzled Inui’s neck. “I’m glad. I love you Inui-san.”

“And I love you Yuuta. My mate.”


End file.
